WhyDLS Challenge
by the.words.of.a.heart
Summary: Challenge from BabyGirlTude. Totally worth reading. Jommy 1shot. Set to the song Why by Avril Lavigne.


_**Why-Avril Lavigne Challenge**_

_**Jommy Oneshot**_

**_a/n: Requested by BabyGirlTude. Song is by Avril Lavigne (Obviously). Some foreshadowing towards 307, but words/phrases are changed for a reason._**

_**Jude stared at the man on the driver's side of the car. Jamie. His face was covered in anger and pain.**_

_**"I'm sorry..."**_

_**He didn't answer. He just scoffed and continued driving. Jude sighed and looked down at the notebook in her lap. Turning it to a new page, she wrote several lyrics down.**_

_"Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all..."_

_**She looked up again. It wasn't the same man she had been with that morning. This wasn't the same car. The surroundings were the same though. Her eyes drifted to the driver. Tom Quincy. She sighed, and looked down at the notebook that had sat in it's same position hours earlier. Looking back up, she briefly caught him staring at her. He quickly turned his head away, knowing he'd been caught. A wave of embarrassment, shame, guilt, and love washed over him all at once. Jude looked back down at her notebook again, and wrote more lyrics. **_

"Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why..."

_**"No..." Tommy stepped back.**_

_**"WHAT?!"**_

_**"No. I can't. And I won't."**_

_**"I can't believe you! Are you serious!!??"**_

_**Tears filled Jude's eyes. They'd been about to kiss, and he just jumped up and said no. Again. He walked out of the room, and she looked over at the acoustic guitar leaning against the wall. She walked over to it and began to play as tears began to stream down her face.**_

"It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you..."

_**Tommy walked outside of G Major, into the back alley. He kicked the wall angrilly, feeling tears warm his eyes. He always doing something stupid. And was always hurting his girl. HIS girl. She was his. And yet he was always stupid enough to hurt her. He needed to fix this.**_

_**He needed to fix this now.**_

"Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why..."

_**Tommy walked into the studio as she finished out the chorus. He walked over to where his guitar was resting against the wall, and picked it, encouraging her to continue. He joined in the playing as she went into the the next chorus. Though he was playing, he wasn't watching his fingers. **_

_**He was watching her. His girl. Jude.**_

"Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart..."

_**Tommys' lips curled into a small smile. That's what he was doing at that very moment.**_

"Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why..."

_**Tommy got up, setting his guitar down. He walked over to Jude and took the guitar from her hands and set it aside. She looked up at him and he pulled her to her feet, pulling her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her. She laid her arms on his shoulders.**_

_**"You're quite the girl, Harrison."**_

_**"I get it, okay?"**_

_**"No...you don't...Because I'm done playing games..." **_

_**Jude stared into his eyes, unsure of what he was getting at. He kissed her softly, letting his hands roam her back. She cradled his head in her hands, kissing him back. After a few moments, he pulled away.**_

_**"Goodbye..." Tommy grabbed his guitar, and walked out the door.**  
"It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day..."  
**  
Jude stood there for a moment and then reality washed over her. She chased him out to the parking lot of G-Major, and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. It was pouring, and they were both completely soaked. Tommy looked at her, confused. She kissed him fiercely as the rain pounded down against them. After a few minutes, she pulled away.**_

_**"I love you too, okay?!"**_

"It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why..."

_**Tommy looked down at the ground. He looked back up at Jude.**_

_**"No. Not good enough." He removed his arm from her grip and put his guitar in his car. She ran to him again and grabbed his hand, squezzing it. He turned around and looked at her.**_

_**"This fits. WE fit. Perfectly."**_

**"Stop fooling yourself Jude. No it doesn't." Tommy pulled his hand from Jude's release and looked down at the ground. "I'm leaving. Tonight. You've got until then to figure out what I'm waiting for..."  
**  
"So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel..."

_**Jude sat in the driver's side of her car, sobbing. She hit the steering wheel for the fiftieth time in the last 5 minutes. She looked around her. It was still pooring hard, but she could see people filing out of G-Major and getting ready to go home. She saw Jamie and Sadie on the stairs, talking. Though it was hard to tell through her rain spattered windows, she understood one thing clearly spoken from Sadie's lips.**_

_**'I'm sorry.'**_

_"I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why..."_

_**Jude sped to the airport, barely paying attention to the colours of lights. She was pretty sure that by the time she'd gotten there, she's been nearly hit atleast half a dozen times. She parked the car and ran inside. Looking around, she saw a dark-haired male with a guitar walking in to terminal 877. She ran the escalator and pushed past crowds of people. Several people scowled at her, others yelled a 'hey!', but she continued running.**_

_**"Tommy!"**_

"It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me..."

_**He turned to see her practically ambush him out of the line he was standing in.**_

_**"Jude, what-" She placed her hand over his mouth.**_

_**"I'm sorry for cheating on you with Jamie."**_

"It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day..."

**Tommy removed her hand from his mouth. He stepped back and looked at the ground for a moment.**

_**"Tom, please..."**_

_**He looked back up at her.**_

"It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?

**He kissed her softly.**

_**"Thank you..." She smiled, resting her head agianst his. One tear escaped her, and he wiped it away. He kissed her once more. "Jude?" She looked up at him. The next words, he spoke ever so softly, were followed by a soft kiss and a yes.**_

Tell me, why

_**"I love you...So marry me."**  
_


End file.
